Amaryllis
by rikkibobby53353
Summary: Kim Connweller has just moved back to La Push with her father. On her first day of school she literally runs into her old childhood friend Jared Thail but as she becomes accustomed to living in the small reservation Jared suddenly goes missing and Kim can no longer deny her crush on him. My version of what happened to Jared and Kim.
1. Coming Back

A/N Okay so I'm like totally in love with Jared from the Twilight Series! I've read the books a million times and every time I'm left wanting more on Jared and Kim's relationship. So here is my version of their story, read and enjoy! Please read and review I would greatly appreciate it. (P.S. this is my first fanfic ever so I hope you guys like it!)

* * *

Kim's P.O.V

"But I just don't understand why we had to move back dad I mean yeah it's nice and all here but why couldn't we stay in New York. All of my friends are there. It's just not fair." I tell my father even though there really is no point in arguing we were already at our front door to our new house and there was nothing I could do about it. Despite the fact that I always get what I want from my dad.

"Oh c'mon Kim it won't be that bad. Maybe you'll see some of your old friends." My dad says trying to reassure me that it won't be a complete disaster but I say differently.

"Dad you can't seriously believe that I'm going to see kids that I haven't seen or talked to since I was five do you?"

"You never know!" My dad says stepping inside the door. He had the house custom built since every house on the Quileute reservation was only two stories, and of course my dad had to have at least a three-story house, even though it would just be him and me in the house. It was just another thing for people to use to brand me as the new kid and the freak. The rich freak that is.

* * *

My first day at school yay what an experience this would be. First this place was so confusing why couldn't everything just be in one building I mean I thought the rez was supposed to be small which it was but apparently not for high-school students. What does B3-C8 mean. (AN the 'B' stands for building and the 'C' stands for classroom) For crying out loud why couldn't they just put it in English where I was supposed to go. And now I'm positive that I was going to be late. What a great way to impress the teacher on my first day of school.

As I was about to head into a building to find some kind of faculty associate I was nocked over by a very tall very muscular guy. I fell back onto my left wrist to catch myself and when I fell I was positive that I heard a cracking noise coming from my it.

"Omigod! I'm so sorry are you okay? Here let me help you up." The guys voice was full of worry and when I looked up he was bending over me. I didn't know if I should push this guy away or let him help me up me up. As I look into his eyes I recognized something in them and I knew whose eyes they were. They were the eyes of the guy that I have loved since I was a child, when he invaded a clearing in the woods that I had found.

"Your name wouldn't happen to be Jared Thail, would it?" I question back ignoring what he said to me.

" Yeah it is how'd you know? Are you new?" He asked completely puzzled by how I knew his name.

"Well then I guess my dad was right." I mumble.

"Right about what?" Man what was up with all of his questions.

"Ummm nothing don't worry about it. Yes I'm Fine, just fyi. I know your name because, well you probably won't even remember me but my name is Kim, Kim Conweller we used to live next to each other and we were friends 'till I moved out of state when we were seven."

"Oh right cotton candy girl. Do you remember that when we were five and your dad took us to the fair on the beach and I fell and took you down with me and I got cotton candy in your hair." He chuckled slightly then continued. "That was funny, then after that I just continued on calling you cotton candy girl. And didn't I give you a locket with matching earrings on your six birthday. Then three months later when we were obsessed with climbing trees and we got into a fight in a tree and I pushed you out of the tree and you fractured your left ankle. Ahhhh good times so do you remember all those times?" Man he sure did remember a lot about me.

"Yeah I remember, but I'm surprised that you remember. Any ways I'm gonna stand up now, so yeah." After helping me up he took my schedule from me and started to help me find my class. I couldn't help but hold my hand that I had landed on it was killing me I would definitely have to get my dad to check it out at least that was one of perks to having an international doctor for a father. He noticed that I was holding my wrist and automatically he asked if I needed to go to a doctor.

"No I'll be fine don't worry." I say.

" So Kim your still the clumsy girl that I know huh?" He asks.

" May I remind you that you were the one that ran into me, so technically this all your fault." I rebuttaled.

" Alright, alright you win now are you sure that you don't need to go to a doctor?" He says with his hands up in surrender.

"Yes Jared I'm sure." I say even though my wrist is now throbbing. "Though you could explain to my teacher why I'm late if you please."

"Yeah sure thing Kim." He says still studying my schedule though I don't think he was paying attention to anything I said.

"Alright here we are B3-C8. If you want Kim I could meet you after this class and take you to your next one since we have it together and my class is just right there." He says pointing to a door that read Mr. Thomas CTE.

"OK." I say and turn to go into the class that reads Mr. Horton Math. I don't wait for Jared to say anything more and I walk straight into the classroom.

"Ahh you must be the new student Kim Conweller if I'm not mistaken, it's nice to have you in my class again Kim." And suddenly I knew where I recognized him from he was my seven grade math teacher. "If you could just have a seat in the back right there next to Carlie." Mr. Horton continues.

Wow it must be my lucky day I mean first Jared then Mr. Horton and now Carlie. I mean I knew Carlie moved back to Washington I just didn't expect to see her in La Push. Maybe moving back wouldn't be so horrible after all.

* * *

A couple weeks of living at La Push had passed I was no longer the 'new' girl for the most part and volleyball try outs were today. To say the least I was ecstatic though Jared had been sick these past two weeks and I was starting to get scared. I mean what if something had happened to him before I got to tell him how in love with him I am.

After volleyball try outs Carlie and I started the drive to Port Angeles since it was a Friday after all. On the drive there Carlie and I talked about old times and what we had been up to since we'd seen each other last. We laughed and blasted the radio next to some fucker listening to the most annoying song ever, we laughed some more and sang right along.

"So you got the hot's for a Mr. Jared Thail huh?" Carlie questioned as we window shopped a long the streets of Port Angeles before our movie started.

I couldn't help but giggle, "Honestly Carlie who says 'got the hot's' anymore?" I questioned back avoiding the question. But of course Carlie wouldn't let it go and continued to persist me about my silly little crush.

"Oh come on," she reasoned, "we used to tell each other everything. I promise that I will keep your secret though you're kinda doing a horrible job of hiding your crush." She said and it annoyed me how easily she read me. It was like I was her favorite book and she was just going to study me and study me until I had no more secrets.

"Whatever." Was my only response but she just gave me a look that said 'I already know your secret so there's no use in trying to brush it off'. Again I just shrugged it off and walked into a shop that had amazing black and grey skinny jeans. I wasn't going to talk about Jared tonight or any other night even if I could trust Carlie with my life, I just wasn't ready.

* * *

AN: Yay first chapter down wahoo! Alright now so if you guys could just click that little button down there and review. And I'll work on getting the next chapter up ASAP! Thanks for reading!


	2. Finally

AN: Yay next chapter please don't forget to review I really like criticism and knowing what you guys think because that way I know where my story needs improvement and where it's standing strong.

Kim P.O.V

Carlie and I spent the entire weekend together, I had fun but my mind never strayed far from Jared. I was always thinking about him what he was up to, how he was, whether or not he was doing better from being so ill, if he was thinking about me? Ok the last one was just ridiculous of course he wouldn't be thinking about me I mean he's Jared Freaking Thail for crying out loud! Gosh of course he wouldn't be thinking about you Kim I mean he hasn't even talked to except that one-day. The only time he talks to you is to borrow supplies or ask you what the teacher just said.

Come Monday I was prepared for another day without Jared. Math passed quickly and easily as it always did and when I walked into History he still wasn't there, but hey you can't blame a girl for looking. I took my seat in the back as disappointment washed over me when I glanced at Jared's unoccupied seat.

Just as Ms. Den started to talk the door opened hope rose in my heart and looked but once again disappointment took over me as it was just some kid from the office bringing in a note. Ms. Den read the quickly then told us that she would be back in a few minutes and that we should just copy down the homework and work on other school work.

After she stepped out of the classroom I did as told and started to copy the notes when the door opened again I took no interest in looking up assuming it was just the teacher but boy was I wrong.

Jared's P.O.V

As I stepped into the classroom I automatically knew that everyone's eyes were on me, I mean it wasn't that hard to guess. No one comes back to school after being out to weeks with "Mono" and end up looking like I do. Over the past two weeks a lot has happened but thankfully I had Sam to help me. I don't think that I could've done what he did facing this change alone had to be the hardest thing for him apart from hurting Emily.

I quickly walked back to my seat fully aware of all the eyes on me. When I took my seat the girl sitting right next to me looked up and when my eyes locked with hers I was completely taken aback. Sam had described imprinting but it wasn't the same as the real thing.

This girl in front of me was absolutely stunning. What I felt was even better the only reason I was on this earth was because of her without her I would cease to exist, I would be nothing. Suddenly she was blushing furiously I couldn't help but smile at how cute she was. When I smiled she quickly averted her eyes but mine never left her.

Just then the door opened and Ms. D walked back in but it didn't matter to me my eyes were still locked on the beautiful creature before me. What was her name? I thought back to anytime I had talked to her but she had never said it. Maybe she was new and I was just imagining her talking to me. So I decided to man up and ask her for a pencil, because I was totally out of supplies.

"Hey, hey do you have a pencil I could borrow, I promise that I'll give it back." She turned and looked a me I smiled as I realized that I had gotten her to look at me even if was only for a brief second because she was now digging through her bag. When she found what she was looking for she handed the pencil to me without a word.

"Thanks… uhh…" I said trying to get her to say her name. But instead she just shrugged it off and turned to continue the notes she was taking. Then suddenly I realized that I had another reason to talk to her because I didn't have any paper to take the notes on so I nudged her and asked if I could have a piece of paper but she was one step ahead of me already reaching for the paper as soon as I nudged her. For the rest of the class she didn't look at me or speak to me and I couldn't help but be disappointed.

When the bell I handed her pencil back and again thanked her and tried to get her name out of her but she just scoffed and started towards the door. So naturally I ran after her and again I opened my big mouth, but hey I couldn't help it I was worried, my imprint wasn't talking to me and it made me nervous.

"So… I really appreciate you lending me that pencil…" I said still trying to get her name out of her.

"Kim, Jared my name is Kim. Though you had no problem remembering that two weeks ago." Suddenly I felt horrible I had known her name all along but I was just so stupid that I couldn't put two and two together and now she probably hates me which I don't blame her for.

"Look Kim I'm really sorry, no scratch that I'm deeply horribly incredibly sorry. Let me make it up to you by taking you out to dinner on Friday." I said trying to play my asking her out off as cool but she read right through it and simply stated that she had to get to class.

Kim's P.O.V

Of course I was absolutely ecstatic when Jared asked me out but honestly he forgot my name after just to weeks. I mean really who does that. Well apparently someone named Jared Thail does. Ugh how can I be so in love with him but hate him at the same time?

After school I walked to the gym to see if I had earned my spot as the hitter on the La Push High volleyball team and sure enough I did. I was excited to say the least. I ran out of the gym with a smile on my face searching for Carlie so I could tell her my good news. When I finally found her she was at her locker, which was right next to Jared's, and as luck would have it there he stood grabbing books for homework.

I can't say that his looks didn't improve these last two weeks. I mean come on he practically just turned into a god, but his looks aside I strode up to Carlie with a huge smile on my face. As soon as she looks up she immediately knows I made the team and now she's smiling with me.

I looked over at Jared knowing that he was probably wondering why Carlie and I were jumping up and down while squealing like idiots. Sure enough the question's there on his face and as I stop my jumping I answer his un-asked question with,

"I made the volleyball team." Immediately he's smiling with us.

"That's really great Kim, I'm glad you made the team." Again I can only smile I'm at a total loss for words but then out of nowhere I say,

"Yes I'll go out with you on Friday." And with that said I shut Carlie's locker, grab her hand and head towards the door.

When were in my car with the doors shut Carlie squeals and says, "I can't believe he finally asked you out."

"I know it took him long enough." I reply and start the drive towards Carlie's house. Upon arriving Carlie and I both frown and say our goodbyes, and as soon as she's out of the car I feel lonely. I start up the car again deciding to take the long way to my house as I drive I turn on Amaryllis by Shinedown and automatically think of Jared.

AN: Yay second chapter= done, whew. In this chapter I really wanted Jared's P.O.V because when reading other Jared and Kim fanfics 9 out of 10 times the imprinting happens from Kim's view and I feel that it's important for us to feel how the wolf looks at it. Throughout this story I'm going to try and not write long author's note's because I feel that their kinda boring to read ya know, but anyways I hope you guys like the second chapter and please don't forget to review.


	3. First Date

AN: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I plan to write this chapter longer so hopefully that will make up for it. So anyways here's chapter three.

Kim's P.O.V

When I arrived home my dad questioned me on my day and I told him about my upcoming date with Jared. Some girls might think that it would be weird telling your dad about your love life but not me because my dad was all I had. My mom died when I little in fact she died when I was so young that the women in the picture holding baby me isn't recognizable, I never knew her. So for my entire life that I could remember I had never had a mom and my dad was my best friend.

When I was younger I used to dream about what it would be like to still have my mother and my dad used to tell me stories about her, but as I got older I stopped caring about having a mother and just thought about having the greatest dad in the world because really he was great he's all I've ever had and he's all I'll ever need.

Today was only Wednesday so when I woke up I was disappointed. "Why can't it just be Friday already?" I mumble climbing out of my bed and heading over to my walk in closet.

Jared's P.O.V

Last night I went to bed a happy man Paul had finally joined the pack, which was great A: Because he and I have been best friends since forever and B: It meant that I actually got to get more sleep because we now had one extra man on the job.

As I sat out side on one of the benches trying to focus on my math homework I couldn't help but search for Kim's car and when it pulled up I had a huge smile on my face. I watched as Kim and her friend climbed out of the car and when my eyes locked with Kim's she let out a small smile and headed in my direction.

"Hey Jared." She said as she approached and I'm pretty positive that my smile grew and it felt as if my face was going to break but I just couldn't stop smiling. Suddenly reality hit I as I realized I hadn't given her an answer yet.

"Hey Kim what's up?" I asked with enthusiasm even though the question was lazy I should've asked 'How have you been?' or maybe 'How's your day going?' or possibly ok well I don't have anymore but I mean I could've at least done better than a simple 'What's up?'

Though she just smiled and said "Not much." Which in turn made me smile, well smile bigger. She laughed and Carlie pulled her into the school. I quickly got up and fallowed after them only for the bell to ring and I had to part ways with Kim.

At lunchtime I found Kim and asked if I could sit with her and Carlie when she replied with a yes I sat down right next to her. Kim finished her lunch oddly quickly for a human and when I gave her a funny look she said that she had lunchtime volleyball practice and got up to throw her trash away.

Kim said goodbye and took off towards the gym. Immediately the smile was wiped off my face and was replaced with a frown, then Carlie gave me some weird look and said something I will never forget, "What do you want with Kim, Jared?"

I was so shocked that at first I couldn't respond but when I got my senses again I simply replied with "I don't know what you're talking about." Once again Carlie gave me that weird look which made me frown deeper. She noticed my distress and said "What were planning on doing with Kim? Huh? Were you planning on using her? You better tell me now otherwise if she gets hurt I swear to god you will not wake up the next morning with balls I promise you that." And with that said she got up and walked away.

Kim's P.O.V

I was really nervous about leaving Jared there with Carlie, but it had to be done I had to leave him there because I couldn't skip practice. For the rest of the day I had been wondering what Carlie had said to Jared because he kept giving me weird looks and knowing Carlie it was probably something along the lines of 'I'll castrate you' or 'If you hurt Kim don't expect to wake up the next morning.'

When Friday evening finally rolled around I was practically jumping with joy, ok scratch that, I was jumping with joy. Jared would be here in twenty minutes to pick me up for our date at Bella Italia in Port Angeles.

I was wearing cute black skinny jeans and a nice lime green, purple, turquoise and grey-stripped sweater. When I told Carlie what I was planning on wearing she almost slapped me through the phone but hey Kim Conweller does not and I repeat **DOES NOT** wear dresses, skirts or anything extremely pink.

Finally 5:30 came around and Jared knocked on the door, and as I was focused on trying to beat my dad to the door naturally I tripped and fell and my father laughed at me as he opened the door. As I stood up I saw Jared and he was staring at me and silently asking why I was on the floor but my dad beat me to saying, "Klutzo Kim was just testing gravity again." Immediately heat flooded my cheeks while my father and Jared just chuckled.

"Shouldn't we get going we wouldn't want to be late." I say pulling Jared out the door, he chuckles again and says, "Gosh Kim you never told me your dad was so cool!"

"Whatever." I say brushing it off.

Jared's P.O.V

When we arrived at the restaurant I climbed out of the car and walked over to Kim's door to open it for her. I took hand as she climbed and held it until we sat down across from each other at our table. She looked me in the eyes and I couldn't stop the smile that had spread across my face. All to soon for my liking the waiter came over and asked what we would like to drink. Instantly Kim's gaze dropped from mine as she answered the waiter with, "I'll have a raspberry lemonade, what do you want Jared?"

"Uhhh I'll have a Dr. Pepper please." I say to the waiter and he tells us that he will bring those right over. Suddenly I blurt out "Why didn't you want a soda Kim?" She blushes and says "I don't drink soda in fact I've actually never tasted it." I laugh and say, "Everyone has had soda."

"Not me with my dad being a doctor and all he has a strict no soda policy, plus I play sports you know soda can just slow you down." She states I laugh but don't push it further.

Within minutes the waiter is back with our drinks and asks us we're ready to order. I look over at Kim and she nods her head while telling our steward what she wants. When I place my order that consists of about three entrée's Kim and the waiter both give me strange looks but I just shrug while the maître de scribbles down my order.

Kim's P.O.V

When our food finally gets to our table I can't help but wonder how Jared is planning on finishing all of that food, but I don't say anything because I don't want to sound rude. So instead I turn my attention to the glorious looking lasagna in front of me.

I can't help but notice how Jared seems in awe while watching me cut up my food then take a bite "How is it?" He asks and I can't talk because of how good it is so I simply reply with "Mhmm." He laughs but doesn't say anything more and instead digs into his food.

After our date Jared drove me back home and on the way home we talked he told me that he had a good time and asked me if I had fun and I said "Yeah it was really great thank you." He smiled and didn't say anything more. Suddenly one of my favorite songs came on and cranked the music up. Jared gave a weird look and then said "Really Kim Royal Bliss?"

"What you don't like them?" I ask.

"Eh, I s'pose there alright but I could care less." He said and I could only laugh one of the best bands right now and he could 'care less' honestly this guy was crazy.

All to quickly we were at my house and I found myself not wanting to go inside. Reluctantly after our goodbye's were said I climbed out of Jared's car and walked up to my front door. Just before I passed through the threshold I looked back at Jared and saw him watching me I smiled then stepped in the house and closed the door.

I dropped my bag in the hallway by the door. All the lights in the house were off so I assumed that my dad had a late night call and wouldn't be back 'till morning. As I walked down the hallway towards the basement stairs I couldn't help but have this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach but I tried to ignore it and I descended down the stairs.

When I got to the bottom I was trying to find the light switch when suddenly a voice behind me said "How was your date Kim?" I nearly jumped out of my skin and I smacked my right knee in to the table that was nearby, I yelped in pain and dropped to the floor cradling my knee to my chest as my dad laughed the entire time.

By the time the lights were turned on my dad was nearly in tears from laughing so hard, and normally if it were anybody else I would be totally pissed but instead I felt a smile break out across my face as I stood up I shoved my dad playfully and walked to my room.

When I got to the door I hear my dad ask "Are you gonna answer my question or do I have to guess?"

"It was nice." I reply shyly and step into my room and close the door. When I hear my dad get to the top of the stairs, I change into some boy shorts and a tank top fling myself on to my bed and fall into a peaceful sleep but not before thoughts of Jared flooded my mind.

AN: Yay so excited I got the third chapter done! Don't forget to review I love knowing what you guys think.


	4. Family

AN: So here's chapter four.

Jared's P.O.V

When I woke up Saturday with out a doubt there was a smile on my face. My dreams had been filled with Kim as they always had since I'd imprinted. There was no hiding the smile when I walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Paul sat at the table with JC and Ali. My mom was behind the stove hard at work making enough pancakes for two wolves, my fourteen-year-old twin sisters, my father and herself.

After grabbing a glass I started to pour myself some orange juice while I sat down at the table next to Paul. As I looked up I notice the twins were going at it again, Paul had a smirk on his face and I just rolled my eyes. They may look like the same person on the outside but they are incredibly different. For example JC is a sports fanatic and extremely tomboyish where as Ali is girlier and has never played a sport in her life.

Sometimes I feel bad for them they're often mistaken for each other in fact they're so identical that I wouldn't be surprised if our parents got them confused when they were babies. They both have thick pencil straight black hair. Dark brown eyes and if you piss them off their eyes turn black, their both around 5'5'' they have the same nose, same complexion and well pretty much everything appearance wise is the same apart from clothes.

I looked over at Paul and started chuckling when he spilt orange juice all down the front of his shirt. Playfully he punched me in the arm and grabbed napkins to clean it up.

"Sooo…" Paul started I knew what he was hinting at but I figured it'd be funnier to play dumb so I repeated back,

"Sooo…"

"Jared I know you know what I'm talking about so answer the dang question." He said I chuckled again and replied with,

"But you didn't has me a question so how can I give you an answer?"

"Alright smartass how was you date?" he asked and again a huge smile broke out on my face.

"It was great Kim is so cute and she's funny and she always has an answer to everything. I had a really great time." I say thinking again of how perfect Kim is.

"Dude you are so whipped." Paul said through laughs of hysteria.

"Yeah well just wait until you imprint." I say even though I know how much Paul loves his single days.

"Yeah – right – good one Jared, dude your killing me over here. I will never be whipped whether I imprint or not." Paul says choking out his weird donkey laugh at the end.

"What are you guys talking about?" The twins say in unison something they've perfected since they both started talking even if the doctors say it uncommon. Then they go back to their ranting which consists of,

"Do you always have to talk when I'm talking? What are you talking about you talk when I talk. No I don't I was talking first! No you weren't! God would you just stop ugh!" Paul and I laugh again while my sisters glare evilly at each other.

"Alright you two give it up, JC, Ali I'm not kidding no fighting we have a guest." My mother says walking towards the table with a huge heap of pancakes.

"What are you talking about mom Paul's not a guest heck I'm surprised he hasn't just moved in yet." JC says and look on my mothers face tells us that she's just realized how true JC's words are and it's also one of anger meaning that there wasn't supposed to be a response to that.

Paul chuckles and tells my mom that it's fine. She already thinks of him as a son so why would she call him a guest? Hmm… now my suspicions are raised. So I decided to ask,

"Mom you never call Paul a guest so why start now?"

"Oh I wasn't referring to Paul one of your dad's colleges is here and he's going to be having breakfast with us. So you two go get dressed." She says motioning the twins toward the stairs, and now I was suddenly glad I decided to put clean pants and a shirt on before I went downstairs this morning.

Groaning dramatically JC gets up from her seat while Ali is already bouncing up the stairs.

"Do you think it's the one with the cute son, ooh I wonder if he's going to bring him along? I hope so cuz his son is so hot." We hear Ali rambling on to JC. Again JC groans and says

"Does it look like I really care?"

Once they've disappeared completely and gone their separate ways Ali upstairs and JC downstairs, Paul and I breaking out into laughter and we hear JC call up "We can hear you dipheads!"

"JC enough you will not behave like this when your fathers friend gets here now go get dressed. JC stalks off while mumbling something incoherent. "As for you two nock it off will you and don't be mean to your sisters." My mom says turning on us immediately Paul and I shut up and take a sip of our juice.

When my father's friend gets here my mother greets him and invites him into our house. Just as the twins walk downstairs in two totally different outfits, Ali is wearing a yellow dress while JC is wearing Black skinny jeans and an old cut up band T-shirt.

When breakfast was over my dad and his friend went into his office, Paul and I stalked into the den and Ali stayed in the kitchen with my mom while JC went downstairs to her room.

Kim's P.O.V

Carlie arrived around noon and now we were downstairs eating popcorn and watching the Fast and the Furious movies. I knew what was coming so I was trying my hardest to keep Carlie distracted from that one question. So every time she went to talk I would interrupt her and narrowly avoid the question.

"Kim you can't avoid it forever and don't even think about acting like you don't know what hell I'm talking about so, make it easy on yourself and just tell me now before I have to squeeze it out of you." I had no doubt in my mind that Carlie would literally squeeze it out of me but I wasn't going to tell how perfect the date, or how Jared was so nice and amazingly fantastically perfect.

"Your thinking about and I know you are you have that look on your face Kim, now I'm going to ask nicely one more time, how was your date last night Kim?" Carlie asked and I simply shook my head. Suddenly the popcorn was on the floor Carlie was on top of me cursing my. During my struggle I locked eyes with Jared and my father standing in the doorway and started laughing my ass off why Carlie's yelling, "Tell me now Kim." Again I just laugh.

"Are they always like this?" Jared shyly asks my father while I'm still struggling underneath Carlie.

"Pretty much," My dad replies, "at least now you know what to look forward to." Jared chuckles and my dad says, "You two better clean up that popcorn." And with he turns and walks up the stairs.

"Would you get off me." I snap at Carlie.

"Depends are you willing to answer my question?" she queries back, behind us Jared chuckles again and Carlie gets off still sending me glares and she mouths 'This is not over'.

"So is this what you guys do when I'm not around because please don't let me interrupt." Jared said through chuckles behind us.

"Gross Jared gross, Kim what do you see in this fool?" Carlie asked and I sent her a glare that said 'Shut up now or I'll make you'. Carlie just laughed and Jared moved to sit on the couch by me, "Hey Kim."

"Hey," I say back shyly and Jared smiles a huge grin and suddenly I can't help the sly smile that starts across my face.

"Well while you two continue making gushy faces at each other I'm gonna go raid your fridge for food." Carlie announced breaking my gaze from Jared to put my head down and avoid Carlie's eyes. Jared watches Carlie head up the stairs then he turns back to me and I feel his hand snake it's way up until it's under my chin and tilt my head up. When I finally give in and look up I smile again and hope that Jared is going to kiss me. And right when I think he's going to Carlie calls me from up stairs automatically ruining the moment.

I huff and apologize to Jared with my eyes before climbing up off the couch and starting towards the stairs. When I reach the stairs Jared is suddenly next to me and my fingers are intertwined with his, "I have to go but there's something I want to talk to you later."

"OK pick me up at seven Carlie and I are just going to go see a movie today." I say with a sudden burst of confidence. Jared chuckles and kiss' me on the cheek, I smile and Jared heads up the stairs.

"Kim dude what the hell is wrong with you I needed your help." Carlie says her voice dripping with annoyance as she walks down the stairs, "Kim?" Carlie asks while waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I say breaking out of my trance.

"What did he do to you Kim?" I smile thinking about the kiss on my cheek he gave me. "Kim?" Carlie asks again.

"He kissed my cheek and he said he has something to tell me." I say with a dreamy look on my face.

AN: Well what does Jared have to tell haha I'm sure that most of you can guess. But any ways as always don't forget to leave me a review.


End file.
